In My Dreams
by Ladyymermaid
Summary: Athena is having strange dreams about a man she's never met before. When Kagome approaches her for help with the classes she's behind in Athena soon discovers that maybe the man from her dream does exist, except he's not the way he was in her dream, instead he's much more deadly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've never written a Sesshomaru/OC story before so hopefully it's not too bad, lol. Please review and favorite/follow. If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, please feel free to message me. I love when my readers contribute some of their own ideas. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

 **-LadyyMermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I sat in the most boring class I had—Pre-Calculus. I always hated math, it was my worst subject. Another day full of finding the functions to equations, I sighed loudly as I began to doodle on a piece of paper beside my notes.

Lately, ever since I had that realistic dream, I have been drawing the man I saw in my dream. He had golden eyes and long silver hair. Strange markings adorned his face and I can't recall him smiling—just a smirk. He was gorgeous though, too beautiful to be human.

"Sorry, I'm late." I looked up to see who had interrupted the class. It was that girl Kagome, I think her name was. She was always out sick but when she returned to school for the short amount of time she usually did, she always looked healthy. There was no way she was always suffering from deadly diseases.

"Nice of you to join us Kagome, I'm sure you have all your missing work?" Our lame teacher called her out on her missing assignments. His tactic for late students. He either reads out your grade or asks for the work that your missing. She smiled widely and took out a large pile of papers and handed it to him.

He simply nodded his head and motioned for her to sit down.

When she sat in the row next to me, two seats in front, I began to wonder what she's really doing. I had her in nearly all my classes, excluding my graphic design class, and she has missed almost two months of every class. _I wonder how long she'll be staying this time_ , I mused.

I focused my attention back on the man that was in my dreams. Focusing detail onto his eyes. I wished I could take out my colored pencils to add the colors of his eyes and hair, but I made a mental note to myself to continue the drawing in my graphic design class. It would turn into a nice piece of art.

I made sure to get all the notes before the bell rang, just because I hated math didn't mean I was gonna let myself fail. Suddenly, and surprisingly, Kagome appeared next to me.

"Hey, you're Athena, right?" She smiled warmly at me.

I nodded my head, wondering why she was even talking to me. Ever since I moved to Japan and started going to school, Kagome was part of the popular group of girls. Of course, she was nice and never had anything bad to say about anyone but that didn't mean she ever noticed me.

"I'm Kagome." Her eyes moved to my notes.

Ah, so that's what she wanted.

"I know," I replied. "We've been going to school together since the third grade." I laughed lightly.

"Oh, duh, silly me. I don't know where my head goes sometimes." She laughed.

I smiled at her, "did you come over here to ask for my notes?"

She sighed, defeated. "Yeah, I did. If you don't mind."

I thought for a moment, "well, I gotta study too, but I don't mind coming over to your place after school and we can study together, you've missed a lot and I don't mind helping."

Her smile got wider, "oh my gosh, thank you! You're seriously a life saver, my friends wouldn't even let me borrow their notes and you're offering to tutor me."

I stood up from my desk grabbing my notebook and placing it in my bag, my drawing still on the table. Kagome looked down at the table and I noticed her eyes grow wide for a second.

She laughed nervously, "did you draw that?"

I nodded my head, "yeah, I did."

"You're really good, where did you get the idea for erm—this person?"

I picked up the drawing and put it in my bag and began to walk with Kagome.

"I dreamt about him." I said simply, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh," she sighed. "How weird."

"Yeah, I don't know who or why I dreamt of him."

She shrugged her shoulders and we both headed to class.

I was in graphic design, drawing the man from my dreams on the computers. I was re-outlining the pencil, since I had scanned and uploaded the drawing, I still wondered why I had dreamt of him and tried to remember every detail of my dream.

 _I had emerged from a well, and the sun was shining above me. The sky was a bright blue with a few fluffy clouds in the sky. I sat on the edge of the well, and looked around smiling. He appeared at the flash of light and smirked at me, he only smiled rarely and he made sure I knew it._

 _I quickly hopped off the edge of the well and ran to his side, a smile on my face. He embraced me, he only had one arm but that didn't stop him from picking me up easily._

 _"_ _I missed you," I said as I kissed him lightly._

 _"_ _Hn." He nodded his head, he never said much but I knew that he had missed me too._

 _"_ _We must return home," he said and we began to fly._

 _We flew above a place that looked nothing like home. There were no cars or large buildings. People weren't buzzing around going to work or school. Instead there were trees, lakes, and occasionally we passed small villages. We flew for hours but we were both content, lightly talking as he held me bridal style in his arm. He wasn't much for conversation, but he would put up with my long stories of home. My brothers and dad, how we used to fight and laugh about silly things._

 _He put his nose to my head and inhaled lightly. I smiled up at him and he pulled me closer to him._

 _"_ _Athena, we are home."_

 _I looked down and a large fortress appeared into view._

 _I opened my mouth to say his name._

But, I never did because I woke up. I thought it was so strange that it was so realistic almost as if I had met him before. _Maybe I loved someone like that in a pa_ s _t life and I'm remembering it as if I had lived it,_ I thought.

The bell rang and school was over, I sighed. I plugged my flash drive into the computer and saved the drawing planning on finishing it when I got home.

"Ready to go?" Kagome's voice reached my ears.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I said.

She eyed the now digitally enhanced drawing, a ton of emotion ran through her eyes and then she smiled at me.

After double checking to make sure I saved my work on the flash drive, I closed the tabs and logged out of the computer. I grabbed my bag and we began to head to the train station. Instantly, we were met by Kagome's friends. They were nice but they were, honestly, annoying.

"Here comes Hojo," one of them nudged Kagome.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed riding on his bike. "I got something for you."

It was no surprise that Hojo had a huge crush on Kagome and it was way too obvious that Kagome had no feelings for him and yet for some reason her friends still tried to pressure her into going out with him.

"You know," I said when Hojo left, after giving Kagome some sort of strange remedy for whatever disease she had now. "You shouldn't force Kagome to go out with him, it's obvious she has no feelings for him."

"What do you know Athena?" One, Yuri I think her name is, said.

"I'm just saying, it's clear she doesn't like him."

"Yes she does, don't you Kagome?" Yuri said.  
"Um, actually I don't." She said. "He's sweet, don't get me wrong he's just not my type."

"Because she likes the bad boys." Another friend said, and I laughed lightly.

Kagome's face just turned red, as we continued to walk.

Once on the train, the girls continued to talk about Kagome and her love life. I just shook my head each time they mentioned how Kagome should break up with her current boyfriend and get with Hojo. Honestly, they were kind of annoying and I didn't understand why Kagome was friends with them.

We got off the train and Kagome and I headed to her house. We talked lightly about our teachers and how much she's missed. I offered to help her in all the other classes we had together and she happily accepted after thanking me a hundred times.

We walked up the stairs to her house and went inside, quickly removing our shoes she announced she was home and had brought me along with her.

"Hello," a woman had greeted us.

"Hey mom, this is Athena she's gonna help me with my math since we have a test in a few days."

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi," I smiled at her and followed Kagome around the house to her room.

Kagomes room was simple and extraordinarily clean, almost as if no one even lived in the room. She had a twin sized bed with a pink comforter. A desk was on the other side of the room, across from her bed.

We sat down on the floor and took out my notes for math, science, English, and History. She picked up the notebooks and quickly scanned through them.

"I think my dad has a copy machine at work," I began. "I could ask him to make copies of the last month that you missed."

"Oh my goodness! That would be great! Thank you so much!" She smiled widely.

"I don't understand how you get so sick, you look so healthy."

"Oh, erm, yeah I don't know why. Guess I just have a weak immune system." She said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged my shoulders although I could tell she was lying.

We wasted no time and began to study, we made flashcards for the definitions for History and Science. English wasn't hard since it was my first language and she knew enough to pass our oral exams that we had coming up. Math was the only problem, we were trying to figure out an efficient way to study it.

"We could practice problems from each section in the book," I suggested while taking out a piece of paper.

"Yeah, it's just that it's so hard and I missed so much."

"I know, hopefully you won't get sick anymore." I smiled.

"Yeah. Hopefully."

I took her math notebook and made clear and detailed instructions while explaining to her how to do each equation. Luckily, for the both of us, she learned quickly and wasn't afraid to ask questions if she didn't understand it. Hours went by and before I knew it, it was time for me to head home.

"Bye Kagome!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"We're gonna meet together tomorrow right? I know it's the weekend but then we'd have all day."

I smiled, "sure."

I closed the door behind me and began to walk toward the stairs.

 _Athena._

I turned around thinking I had heard my name being called but didn't see anyone so I continued to walk, dismissing it as the wind.

 _Athena._

I stopped walking and turned to where it sounded like someone was calling my name. It sounded like it was coming from a well house? I walked toward the small building with the constant sound of my name in my ears. I opened the doors quickly and saw no one, there was only the well. _My name was coming from the well, did someone fall in?_

I walked down the steps, taking out my phone and turning on the flashlight. There was no one.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice reach my ears.

I let out a shriek as I jumped up, until I realized that it was Kagome standing there with a curious look on her face. I took a second to calm down and then said, "This is gonna sound crazy, but I thought I heard someone calling my name."

She walked closer to the well, delicately placing a hand on the lip of it. "How strange."

"Yeah, I'm probably just imagining it." I laughed nervously. "Well, I outta go home. My brothers are probably pacing the floor by now, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." I smiled and readjusted my bag as I walked up the stairs and out the door.

I sighed as I tossed my bag onto my bed. Ever since I left the well house, I needed to draw. I sat down at my desk with my laptop, paper, and my drawing tablet. I began to draw the setting in my dream. I drew the trees and grass, the bright blue sky and the well. I drew myself sitting on the edge of it, and my mystery man standing across from me, waiting for me.

I left the sketch of the drawing up on my laptop as I began to sketch out Kagome's house where the trees were and a building around where the well was. I had no idea what I was doing until I was finished and then I realized that the well at Kagome's house is the same one from my dream! _Why did I hear my name from it? Should I have gone down it? No, that's silly. I would end up with something broken if I went down there._

I sighed and shook my head, trying to stop the nonsense that was running through my head. I would find out tomorrow if this well was something more than just a well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I updated (finally). I had a hard time writing this chapter, and honestly I don't feel satisfied with it so I might go back and edit it at some point, I don't know yet. Well, I hope you enjoy! Please review and favorite/follow! Thanks!**

 **-ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Waking the next morning I headed down the stairs to get some breakfast. My father and brother were already awake getting ready for the day. My father was cooking dinner while my brother was getting ready to work on his car, that he's been working on for a year but he only had time to do it on the weekends since he has work and school.

"Good morning," I said as I kissed my dad on the cheek.

"Morning," he smiled at me. "I'm making omelets this morning."

"Okay, I haven't had those in a while." I smiled while sitting down at the table. "I'm gonna be going to a friends house after breakfast."

"Not a boys house right?" My brother, Castor, said.

"No," I glared at him. "And even if I was what would it matter?"

"Of course," my over protective brother yelled.

"You're too protective, but you forget that you taught me how to defend myself if someone tries to do anything bad."

He glared at me.

"C'mon give her a break," my brother Pollux argued. "We taught her well."

They gave each other a smirk before both of them hugged me.

My brothers were identical twins. They were both gemini's so my mother thought it was absolutely appropriate to name them after the gemini zodiac signs. I always make fun of them, saying that they were named after a constellation while I was named after a goddess.

My father placed our omelets on the table, and Castor rolled his eyes as he took a bite out of hit then complaining that it was hot and he burnt his tongue. I loved my brothers, even though they're always way too protective of me. I understand why, our mother had an incident a robber who stabbed her when she refused to give him her purse. Someone saw her luckily, and she was rushed to the hospital and was saved.

Ever since then my mother, up until she did die of cancer, made sure my brothers and I took self defense classes. Now, five years later, my brothers try to make sure that I'm always safe. I know I shouldn't let it get on my nerves but it does.

After breakfast I headed up stairs and took a quick shower. Once finished, I wore a black dress with thin straps and floral print on it. I slipped on a pair of red sandals to match the flowers on it. I wore my long wavy dark brown hair down. I checked into the mirror one more time before grabbing my backpack and heading out the door.

I got to Kagome's house after walking for 45 minutes, I sighed as I walked up the stairs and finally got to her front door. I knocked on it lightly, but loud enough for someone to hear.

"Good morning," a young boy answered the door. "Kagome's in her room, you can just go up there."

"Oh, thank you." I smiled at him and walked inside the house, making sure to remove my shoes before.

I said hello to everyone before heading up the stairs and to Kagome's room. Since the door was shut, I made sure to knock before entering the room and waited for her to say I can come in. She opened the door, still clad in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "I overslept!"

I smiled at her, "its noon."

"I was hoping to be up by nine," she said as we walked into her room. "I stayed up all night tossing and turning."

"Oh why?" I asked her as I placed my bag on the floor and sat down on the floor.

She began rummaging through her drawers looking for something to wear. "I don't know, maybe I'm worried about failing the test."

"Are you kidding?" I looked at her. "You go missing school for weeks and then you come back and get one of the top three scores. I can't think of a time where you weren't on the top of the class."

She smiled at me, "I'll be right back I'm gonna change."

She left the room and I began to take out all my notebooks and my laptop, I hooked up my drawing tablet and opened it up to the drawing of that strange man from my dreams. I focused detail onto his eyes, they were a beautiful golden color and when he looked at me they were filled with warmth and love.

 _I wish he were real,_ I thought while coloring in the strange markings on his face.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knocking sound. I got up, expecting someone to be at Kagome's door but when I opened it no one was there.

I heard the knocking sound again and then the sound of the window opening, I turned around and saw a boy clad in all red with silver hair.

"Who the hell are you?" He said staring at me. "Wheres Kagome?"

Completely bewildered I just pointed my finger to the door and said, "bathroom."

I noticed he had a pair of dog ears on top of his head and I just stared at him for a moment. "You must be cosplaying," I concluded. "That's why you're dressed like that, right?"

He shot me a dirty look and said, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I just need to get to Kagome."

He began to walk around the room and stare at my laptop, when he looked at the screen he froze and his eyes grew wide and his ears twitched. "Why are you drawing—"

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as she opened the door, cutting him off. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to get back, Naraku—"

"Look InuYasha, I already told you I can't come back till I finish taking my test on Monday."

"Go back where?" I chimed in.

"To the, uh, hospital." Kagome stuttered. "They only let me come home for a few days to take the test."

"Wouldn't they just let you take the test there at the hospital?" I raised an eyebrow. "Plus, I thought you said you were better?"

"I don't know what this hospital is, but Kagome there isn't any time for this testing thing you have to do." InuYasha yelled.

I sat there listening to them argue for a few minutes. Then I finally said, "Aha! You're her boyfriend!"

They looked at me as if they were about to faint, and yelled in unison how they weren't each others boyfriend or girlfriend. I burst out laughing at the way their faces turned bright red, and how they immediately stopped fighting after that.

"Who are you anyway?" InuYasha asked me.

"My name is Athena," I smiled.

"What a weird name," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Says you!" I yelled. "You're name means half dog, while my name is after the goddess of war." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I ain't ever heard of that goddess," he replied.

"Well, it's because its Greek," I said.

"Whatever, point is Kagome we seriously have to go."

I stared at the boy for a moment and the longer I stared at him, the more I doubted he was cosplaying. As crazy as it sounds, I was starting to think that maybe the ears on top of his head were real his name was after all InuYasha. Without thinking it through I walked toward the boy and reached my hands out to touch his ears. As soon as I felt them move.

"Okay, either your cosplay is super amazing or those ears are real." I said, still touching them.

Kagome began to laugh nervously, "it's his cosplay—yup, he's a really good cosplayer. He's like the best at cosplaying."

"You okay there Kags?" I asked her, smiling slightly at her nervous behavior.

She laughed nervously, not really knowing what else to say. "Inuyasha, hallway now!" Kagome grabbed onto the boy and pulled him out the door slamming it behind her.

I laughed lightly, _this is going to be interesting._

I walked closer to the door to see if I could hear what they were talking about, it didn't take long before they started yelling about Feudal Era Japan, someone named Naraku, the well on Kagomes house, and InuYasha's brother.

I opened the door, "you know if you're going to talk in secret, I suggested going somewhere where no one will hear you two yelling."

Kagome blushed lightly, and I walked into the hallway.

"I know you two were supposed to do that studying thing, but Kagome is going to have to come back later to make up her test thing."

"Why?"

"I have something important to take care of."

I looked between the two of them, something big was definitely going on. I grabbed my bag, packed up my stuff, and put it on my shoulders ready to go home, slightly disappointed that I wouldn't be able to help Kagome today. I looked at InuYasha, who's ears twitched. He had silver hair and golden eyes, similar to the man that I drew but not exactly. _If this boy isn't a cosplayer, could he be related to that man?_

"You're not really a cosplayer, are you?" I directed my question to InuYasha. "Explain."

InuYasha looked at me and then at Kagome, "look, we really gotta get to the well. I'll explain another time."

Kagome's eyes grew wide at the mention of the well, and before she could say anything I darted down the stairs. I could hear them running after me, and by the time I made it outside to the well house, InuYasha was already at the outside of the door.

"Move," I demanded. "Why are you guarding a simple well?"

Kagome caught up and told him it was okay for him to move, that I would've found out sooner or later.

As soon as he moved out of the way of the well house doors, and Kagome opened the doors. I could hear whispers screaming my name, nearly making my head spin.

I followed them down the stairs and I could hear the words _"Jump Athena, jump."_

I shivered at the thought of jumping, I would end up with broken bones or dead if I jumped down the well. _Why would it want me to jump into the well?_

"Explain, please." I pleaded with Kagome. "I can hear the well calling my name."

"You can?" She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Explaining would take a lot of time, let me show you."

She walked passed me and got up on the lip of the well, _this girl is crazy._ I thought as she motioned for me to join her on the well.

InuYasha, didn't hesitate before running and jumping into the well. I let out a gasp as a blueish light glowed and then he was gone.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled, completely losing it.

"It'll be okay," Kagome said as she motioned for me to come on there again.

I hesitated, but walked climbed onto the lip of the well and before I knew it. I was falling.

It was dark, and I could feel myself floating. My first thought was that I listened to the crazy people and died, but when I saw Kagome motion for me to follow her through this place…I realized I wasn't dead.

Before I knew it, I softly landed onto the bottom of the well. The sun was shining high above me, the sky was a brilliant blue, and I could hear the birds chirping. I was not in the well house anymore.

I adjusted my backpack and was slightly surprised I still had it on my back.

We climbed up the vines to get out of the well, it was a little hard and I almost fell a few times. InuYasha offered to carry me, but I insisted on climbing out of it myself.

When we got to the top, there was some people waiting for us.

There was a man who had his black hair tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck, dark blue eyes and wears golden earrings. He was clad in extravagant purple robes.

The woman was probably no older than me, she had long brown hair that was tied at the ends. She wore a pink and green kimono, and had a giant boomerang strapped to her back.

In her arms, was a little kid. He jumped from the woman arms to Kagome's excitedly and I noticed her had brown-auburn hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored, fluffy tail. He's blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves, and a tan vest with a thin black belt.

The all greeted Kagome, with welcome backs and that they missed her. Then, they ruined their direction towards me. I looked at them for a moment before smiling and saying, "Hi, my names Athena. I'm one of Kagome's friends from, uh, school."

They all looked at Kagome who confirmed that that's who I was and then they greeted me happily.

The little kid, who was in Kagome's arms jumped down and walked over to me. "My names Shippo!"

"You have a tail," was all I managed to say.

"Yup, that's right. I'm a fox demon."

The woman came up to me, hugging me. "It's so nice to meet someone from Kagome's time. My name is Sango." She smiled warmly at me.

The man, whom I assumed was a monk, suddenly grabbed me by my hands. "Athena is a lovely name, I've never heard a name so unique. Although, it suits such a beautiful woman such as yourself. I don't usually say this but, would you do me the honor of bearing me my children."

I, completely flabbergasted, just opened and closed my mouth like a fish looking for the right thing to say.

"I see, I have left you speechless." He smiled seductively at me, and tried to pull me closer to him.

"Yeah," I finally managed to say. "I'm wonder how someone can be so, uh, desperate."

He stepped away from me, his whole world crushed it seemed like.

I turned to Kagome, "alright so where are we. I don't get this at all. Demons, the well, explain what I don't get."

"Well, the well took us 500 years in the past."

"I must be dreaming."

"Cut the chit-chat!" InuYasha hollered. "We gotta go!" He yelled at us.

I watched as a two tailed cat, suddenly grew from a kitten to bigger than a tiger. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed on and they motioned for me to get on too. I hesitated a moment before climbing onto the large cat. Kagome climbed onto InuYasha's back and before I knew it we were off.

Within moments we ended up to a clearing where there a was someone—or something—clad in a monkey cloak. We landed and he grew tentacle like arms, attacking us.

"What the fuck?" I screamed, realizing I couldn't even do anything to fight this creature, not that I could even if I did have a weapon. I sat behind a tree with Shippo, avoiding the danger.

"They're replicas of a demon Naraku," Shippo began to explain. "They've been popping up all over, and we can't figure out if he's luring us away or to him."

"Why are you fighting him?" I asked.

"He's our enemy. He killed InuYasha's first love Kikyo. Cursed Miroku with the wind tunnel in his hand, and he has Sango's brother. Kagome is the protector of this magical jewel that he stole from her, she shattered it into a million pieces, and he has almost all of them."

"That's insane," was all I could say. I peered over to the battle, and I saw another man with silver hair gracefully land beside the group. He began to help destroy the demon. Within moments he was dead.

The man turned to face the group.

I screamed, loudly. I screamed so loud, that everyone turned their direction towards me. I stood there, eyes grown wide. _There's no fucking way that he is actually here._

I did the first thing, I thought of. I smacked myself in the face, trying to wake myself up from this vivid dream, but it didn't work.

He appeared before me and I froze, "stop your screaming human."

"You're not really here," I said and reached my hands out to touch him. As soon as my hands came in contact with him, they began to burn and I saw his claws had scratched me, poison dripping from them.

"Don't touch me." He said simply.

I could feel myself begin to grow dizzy, I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I reached my goal of updating this story before Christmas so heres another update! Please review and** **favorite! Also Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Why did she start screaming?" Sango asked.

"Why did she touch _him_ like that?" Miroku questioned.

"She looked as white as a ghost when she saw him." Sango explained.

Fading in and out of consciousness I could hear the small group of people talking about the events that just happened.

"It's very fortunate that ye have a remedy to fight Sesshomaru's poison Kagome." An older women's voice said.

"Yeah, now it's just the wound that we have to worry about."

"Erm, no we don't the wound is completely gone." Shippo announced.

I began to open my eyes, and looked around the room. The small group surrounded me. Tending to the wound that was slowly disappearing. I began to sat up and look at my hands, the place where the man that I had been dreaming of cut me, to see the wounds was completely gone. The only thing left was dry blood on my arm.

"H-he's fucking real." I muttered.

"He is." Kagome said simply, and handed me a rag to wipe off the blood.

"Who is he?" I said, while wiping off the dry blood.

"His name is Lord Sesshomaru, he's InuYasha's brother."

"I must be dreaming," I laughed, that was the only possible conclusion to make sense of things. There was no way that this was real. "This is just a dream and I can't wake up, maybe I have a concussion," I concluded to myself.

I watched InuYasha leave the small hut, he looked pissed.

Kagome laughed lightly although her eyes were full of concern as she watched him leave the hut, "that's what I thought when I was first dragged into the well."

"So that explains why you guys were acting weird when you saw my drawing of…Sesshomaru you said his name was?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru. It caught me surprise, I knew that you had a purpose here otherwise you wouldn't dream about him."

"How did your wound heal?" Sango asked, reaching for my hands.

I looked at them again and contemplated for a moment. "I-I'm not sure." I looked at Kagome hoping for an answer since she was used to this strange world. A world where demons roamed freely and the man from my dreams existed. Sesshomaru. He was beautiful. He was powerful. He was…frightening. That Sesshomaru was not the man I had dreamt of.

"Perhaps you have some sort of healing ability you were unaware of," Miroku suggested.

"Maybe, but I've gotten some pretty gnarly wounds before and they took forever to heal."

"You could just be suddenly developing them," Kagome said. "When I first came here I had no idea I could purify things with arrows or sense the Sacred Jewel, maybe something like that is happening to you." She smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back even though my head was spinning at the thought. Magic. Priestesses. Monks. Demons. Demon slayers. It was beginning to become too much. Whatever fate had planned for me, I don't think I can handle it.

"I need to get home," I whispered as I looked outside and saw the sun setting. "My family will worry."

Kagome nodded her head, and stood up prepared to walk me to the well. I grabbed my backpack that luckily Kagome made sure to grab. We walked out of the small hut and the rest of the group followed, minus the older woman.

"Will you come back?" Shippo asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. I obviously had to have a reason for being here, but I felt as though I wouldn't be much use to the small group. I turned around to look at them, "I feel like I would just be a burden, I have no experience fighting demons."

"You wouldn't be a burden," Kagome said. "I had no demon fighting skills and I have only been traveling though the well for less than a year."

I smiled at her quick reassurance.

"We would love to have you with us," Miroku said, smiling.

"Well," I said, feeling welcomed. "I'll come back."

"Hey," InuYasha said walking up to us. "He's coming back. Don't go near him this time." He looked at me.

I looked toward the sky and saw the man—Sesshomaru—floating down. He landed gracefully on his feet. He stared at me, his cold golden eyes widening for a mere half second.

"How is it that my poison hasn't killed you?" His question was directed to me but I didn't want to answer. InuYasha stood in front of me, blocking Sesshomaru's view from me.

"Move." He said moving his eyes towards InuYasha.

"Keh, like I'll do that without a fight." InuYasha replied.

In a flash, InuYasha was knocked to the side while Sesshomaru towered over me. I looked up at the powerful demon. I took a moment to study his face. My dreams of him were very accurate, down to the moon on his forehead. His eyes were a beautiful gold and although they were full of disgust I couldn't help but stare into them.

"Explain." He said to me.

"I-I don't know," I whispered. _He really fucking tried to kill me._

His eyes narrowed as he lightly sniffed the air around me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" InuYasha demanded as he took out his giant sword.

Sesshomaru didn't answer as he circled around me slowly, like a predator would his prey. I looked at Kagome, hoping for some reassurance but her face showed how worried she was. The rest of the group had their weapons drawn but made no move to attack him. It was too risky for them. They waited for if he were to attack, but even I knew that if he wanted to kill me. It would be too late.

"You smell different." Was all he simply said. "You are human, correct?"

"What else would I be?" I said. "I'm not a demon if that's what you're implying."

"Of course you're not a demon." He stood in front of me now. His amber eyes peering into my brown ones. "You don't smell human."

"What do I smell like?" I asked, surprised at the strength my voice had.

Ignoring me he said, "this _human_ possesses great power, InuYasha." He turned toward his brother. "I'd be careful, she'll catch unwanted attention." He said, causing the group to gasp in surprise as he warned his younger half brother.

I stared in awe as the beautiful demon walked away, back into the forest.

"That was…" InuYasha began, "…strange. You sure as hell don't smell powerful." He sniffed me.

"I'm not. I'm ordinary." I said, completely confused with what was going on.

It was dark now. I was late and I'm sure my dad was tearing the city apart looking for me. If he wasn't then my brothers surly would be.

"I gotta get home, now." I gasped and looked at Kagome who nodded her head and led me back to the well.

We made it to the clearing within a few minutes and I could see the well, it seemed so peaceful and welcoming. Like it had done a great job allowing me through it. It wanted me here.

"Do you think I should come back?" I asked when we reached the well.

Kagome thought for a minute before smiling her contagious smile. "I think that if you didn't have a purpose here, the well wouldn't let you through." She lightly touched it.

She was right. Time travel is a thing that they have made tons of books and movies about. For it to actually exist only a few people should have a purpose to be in the past or even the future.

"This is so surreal." I said placing my fingers on the well also. It seemed to have a heartbeat, although it wasn't actually beating. When I touched it, it made me feel warm.

"Sometimes I think the well is alive." She said. "It only allows InuYasha and myself, and now you, through it. I wonder if Sesshomaru is able to travel through it as well, after all you dreamt of him."

"I think he just wants me dead, he's nothing like how he was in my dream."

She didn't say anything in return just smiled at me softly. I watched her eyes flash many different emotions and could only imagine what she was thinking. "Do you want me to go with you?" She finally said.

I shook my head, "I think I can manage. Be safe."

I got onto the well and jumped in, instantly being enveloped by the blue light. Before I knew it, I was back in the well house. I climbed up the ladder and began to leave the small building.

As soon as I came back into my own time my phone began to ring like crazy. A billion texts from my family came pouring in making sure I was okay. I was a little irritated that I was only an hour late passed my curfew, but I can understand that since I hadn't replied to the first text or answered the first call they had a right to worry.

I called my dad first it didn't even finish the first ring before he picked up the phone hollering into my ear.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I have something to tell you and I don't want you to think I'm crazy."

He stopped his yelling, his voice growing from angry and worried to just worried. I asked him to get me and he was there within a matter of minutes. I got into the car, in the back, since my angry brothers made sure to give me a piece of their mind.

"I was five hundred years in the past." I yelled at them, growing annoyed at them.

"Bullshit, if you're gonna come up with an excuse you better make it a good one." Pollux said.

"I'm not lying." I said.

My brothers and I began to argue back and forth. Them calling me a liar and me telling them I'm not. We went on for the whole ride home.

When we finally pulled into the driveway my father let out a sigh. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

My brothers and I stopped arguing all looking at my father who just exited the car and went inside the house. My brothers and I all looked at each other before we quickly exited the car and followed him.

"What do you mean?" We all said in unison as we saw him in the living room.

He motioned for us to sit down and we all hurriedly sat down on the couch, practically shoving each other for a spot.

"Boys, Athena, I have something to share with you all."

We all looked at each other before listening intently to what my father had to say, especially since we've never seen him so stressed before. We listened intently as my father began to tell us how he and my mother met and how he instantly knew she was different. He said she was a force of nature, she would knock down anybody and anything that got in her way sometimes almost literally.

He explained that while they were dating she would sometimes stay far away from him with no given reason, he would think that she was cheating on him. However, he eventually learned that it wasn't the case.

"You mother was a being greater than human," he began to explain.

"She was a demon?" I suggested.

He shook his head and let out a light laugh, "no if she were demon she wouldn't have died from something like cancer."

"So, what was she then?"

"I'm not entirely sure, she would never share." He said.

I felt my face fall into a look of complete annoyance. _You're fucking joking?!_

Castor sat up, completely irritated. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this bullshit."

"I agree," Pollux also stood up.

"You're telling me that mom wasn't human, but you don't even know what the fuck she was?" Castor began. "I don't believe that for a second."

My father was strangely calm. Usually when my brothers go off it results in him kicking their asses, literally. But instead he sat there with this strange smile on his face, like he wasn't even really my father.

My brothers kept yelling at him, and I began to grow uneasy. Something was off and my suspicions were confirmed when my father began to laugh uncontrollably. His face began to change and it was replaced with a look of complete madness.

My brothers stopped yelling and we all watched as my father transformed into a beast. His neck began to grow longer and sharp legs began to grow out of his back. His hair, which was a dark blonde, transformed into black and grew longer. His skin fell off and he was now a purple color and he began to laugh.

I screamed in horror and grabbed onto Pollux, who pulled me closer to him.

The creature finally stopped his laughing to look right at me. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you. He knew the well opened the same time I did, we have been waiting for so long." He smiled at me.

"You father was a pitiful man," he continued. "Always wanting to do what was right. The moment you were born demons immediately began to smell your scent. They hunted you down but your parents kept this place well protected. " It hissed as it moved toward us.

"Where is our father?" I demanded.

It didn't answer just began to laugh.

I looked around the room and saw the cabinet where my father kept all things that were special or just cool to look at. On top of it was a sword. Without over thinking it, I climbed onto the couch, and jumped to the rocking chair that was beside the demon. Once he realized I was trying to move away from it, he began to swing his legs at me.

 _I can do this,_ I thought as I jumped onto the demons leg and in front of my goal. I grabbed the sword and looked at my brothers who nodded their heads in approval. They were usually the ones saving the day. My legs were a little cut up, but the wounds began to instantly heal. Tiny white lights surrounding the wounds.

I gasped in awe but remembered not to take the time to dwell on my completely weird gift.

"Hey, stupid," I said, and the demon turned its head towards me. "Tell me where he is now or I'll cut off your head!"

He didn't say anything and charged at me. The demon was at a disadvantage. He was too big for the living room but he wasn't big enough to break any of the walls. He couldn't really move otherwise he would get stuck.

He hissed in annoyance.

"Stuck?" I asked, almost teasingly. I took the sword and walked around to where I could see his face. I pointed the sword at him. "Now tell me where he is." I demanded.

"Beyond the well," he smirked. "He's alive for now. Better hurry, or it'll be too late." Black lights began to surround him and he started to vanish. "Only one person can help you find him."

My eyes grew wide as he started to disappear and I screamed as I tried to cut off one of his legs but was too late. It got away. I looked up at my brothers. "I need to go save dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! OMG I'm finally updating this! Please favorite/follow and review! Also, I'm taking one shot requests for Inuyasha characters so if you want me to write you a one shot please fill out the form below:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Love Interest (if any):**

 **Looks:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **Other:**

 **Thanks! Enjoy!**

 **-ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

In a panic, I rushed outside. My brothers following behind me. I got into the front seat of the car as Castor got into the drivers seat, Pollux got in the backseat, and we sped off back to Kagome's house, back to the well.

"Go save dad," the twins said.

I nodded my head and gave Castor a hug. I got out of the car and made sure to give Pollux a hug. I turned around took a breath and then ran up the long flight of stairs and headed to the well. By the time I got to the well house, I didn't even hesitate before jumping in.

The light engulfed me and I felt calmer with the soft glow. I slowly appeared at the bottom of the well. I looked up and saw Shippo looking down at me.

"You're back!" He hollered out in excitement.

I tried to smile back, but it came out forced. I was not in the mood for smiling.

I climbed out of the well and looked around. "I need your help," I blurted out as soon as I saw Kagome.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"My dad, he's missing." I explained as calmly as I could. I felt like bursting out in tears, but knew that if I did. I would just be proving how weak I actually am. "A monster—demon—whatever, attacked my house. He was disguised as my dad and now he is missing. The demon said he was here, somewhere beyond the well."

Kagome's face paled and the rest of the group came over trying to think of ideas on where to start.

"It has to be Naraku," Inuyasha concluded. "No one else is evil enough to do something like that."

"I don't know. I don't think Naraku knows about the well," Kagome said.

"Whatever it is, I just need to find my dad." I tried not to cry.

I don't know what would happen if I were to allow my father to die. I would always feel completely at fault, and although I know my brothers would disagree—I still wouldn't believe them.

"We'll figure it out." Kagome said, while placing her arms around me. "We won't let anything happen to him."

I nodded my head. I knew that I had to trust this group of people that I had just met, and to my surprise, I did.

We trekked through the forest on the hunt for jewel shards. They were the only clue we had, so I had no objections. It wasn't easy, especially for someone like me—so used to city life and normalcy. Demons weren't a problem in my time, I hardly doubted they still existed still. If they did, they blended into a normal human society or the government managed to keep them a big secret.

I sighed as I took out my water bottle, taking a big drink and then putting a little bit of water on myself. It was hot and although our journey was mostly covered in shade from the trees, I still found myself getting sunburnt.

This sucked, but I wasn't in any position to complain.

"It's so hot," Kagome wined.

"I know," I replied. "A dip in a pool sounds nice."

Kagome perked up at the sound of swimming, a smile forming on her face. "Did you bring a bathing suit?"

I shook my head, "no, but I don't mind swimming in my underwear."

She looked at me surprised. "Alright then, lets go!"

InuYasha turned to us, his ears twitching with irritation. "No way you guys! We don't have time to be goofing around swimming."

"InuYasha, we need a break." Kagome argued.

"Yeah, we don't have that stamina that you have. We are just simple humans." I commented.

"I think relaxing in some water sounds nice." Sango added.

"So, its decided then. We will go swimming." Miroku said.

Kagome, Sango and I went behind a tree to change. Well, so Kagome could change. I just stripped down to my purple lacy bra with matching panties. It wasn't see through or anything, and I brought a lot of underwear, so I didn't mind swimming in it.

"The underwear from your time is really strange," Sango commented. "I could never wear something like that."

Once Kagome was changed into her striped one piece, we rushed to the water. I instantly jumped into it, sighing in content once I popped back up to the surface. It felt so nice. The cool lake was the most relaxing thing I've felt since I've been here.

I swam around for a while, playing a game of Marco Polo with Kagome, Sango, and after a lot of convincing InuYasha and Miroku.

After a while, Sango called it quits which made Miroku get out of the lake. I swam around until I realized I had swam a little too far from the group. I was about to turn around when I heard a little girl yell, "Look Master Jaken, its one of those mer-people you told me about!"

"Rin you silly child, that's just a mere human." A green imp creature replied to the girl.

"Oh, well she's pretty!" She replied, her smile still sprawled across her face.

"Thank you," I muttered, while swimming closer to the edge.

"Athena!" I heard InuYasha call for me.

"Coming InuYasha," I replied back.

"See Rin, she's just one of Inuyashas wenc—" the imp was created with a foot.

I looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there. The little girl growing more excited at his presence.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed.

"Rin." He said simply. "Go with Jaken and fetch yourself some food."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled, and then was off with the imp.

He looked at me for a moment, "why are you in the water?"

I stared at him in awe for a moment before saying, "it was hot."

He raised his eyebrows slightly, but if I had blinked I wouldn't have noticed it.

He stared at me for a moment before saying, "you are dressed very indecently. Worse than that priestess."

"What?" I said, confused before I looked down and realized I was in my bra and panties. I was practically out of the water, so my whole body could be seen. Usually, it wouldn't bother me since my underwear doesn't look that different from my bathing suit, but in front of Sesshomaru I felt embarrassed.

My face turned a bright red, and I used my arms to cover up as best as I could and said, "it's all I have to swim in."

He stepped closer to me and my heart began to pound.

His face got closer to mine—mere inches away, and I tried not to falter. "Why are you traveling with my foolish half-brother."

"My father is missing." I answered in almost a whisper. "They're helping me find him."

He stood silently in front of me, but I wasn't looking at him. I felt a clawed finger put pressure under my chin and forced my head up. I shivered, thinking that maybe he would kill me for good this time.

My eyes locked with his golden ones, and he studied my face.

"You are not Japanese," he finally said.

I stood there dumbfounded. Of course I wasn't Japanese, I was mixed Puerto Rican and Irish from America. I was always mistaken for a foreigner despite the fact that I speak Japanese fluently. I have always stood out.

"No," I said finally. "I'm not."

He didn't say anything else before walking away. I stared off into the opening of the forest that he just walked back into and didn't know what to do.

Every single time I run into the guy I'm nervous, scared, and a little excited. He was strange and gorgeous. He terrified me to the point that my stomach would do flips when I saw him, but I couldn't stop myself from admiring his beauty.

"Athena," Kagome put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? I saw Sesshomaru."

Shook out of my thoughts, I turned to Kagome. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"C'mon!" Inuyasha hollered from the other side of the lake. "Let's leave before the bastard returns."

"Alright," I smiled at Inuyasha's remark and jumped from the shallow end to the deeper area of the lake. Swimming as fast as I could to the other side.

"I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome yelled out.

"Right now?" I turned to her, and before I knew it everyone was ready to fight. Without hesitating Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, not caring she was in her bathing suit, and pointed it towards the shadowy group approaching. I, on the other hand, was a lot more uncomfortable being practically naked in my underwear.

I moved behind Inuyeasha and Kagome. I needed a weapon.

The group got closer and we realized it was a group of bandits. They were laughing, and enjoying their "stroll." When we noticed the bandit in front was holding a jewel shard in his hands.

"I fought off two demons for this!" He boasted. "Using it, I will become the most powerful man alive!"

InuYasha let out a sound of disapproval before threatening the men. They scoffed at his threats and tried to continue to walk away. Until they saw me. Practically naked, the men turned their attentions away from InuYasha and his threatening sword to me.

I moved closer to InuYasha, scared out of my mind. _Swimming like this is a bad idea,_ I thought to myself.

The men moved forward laughing.

"Tell ya what," a man with an eyepatch over one of his eyes and a scar coming down his face began. "I'll give ya one of these jewel shards in exchange for all three of your women. Especially the naked one."

I felt my face heat up and resisted the urge to freak out. This was probably the worst thing to ever happen to me, it was embarrassing and sickening at the same time.

"These women are not for sale," Miroku explained, his voice harsh.

The man unamused with Miroku's statement pulled out two more jewel shards. He laughed menacingly as he inserted the two of them into his skin. Kagome shot a worried look to InuYasha, who just raised his sword to fight.

The once normal sized man grew to at least 8 feet in height.

I gasped out in horror, not really knowing what to do clad in my underwear. While the man was too busy boasting about his newly founded power, I rushed to bag and grabbed a plain black t-shirt. I tried to throw it on as quickly as I could, but since I was in a panic and rushing—I felt like I was much slower than I had wanted to be.

The men came toward me, laughing in the process. One went to grab me, but I punched him in the face and although it didn't do much damage he did drop his sword. I didn't waste any time to pick it up.

"Ya gonna kill us now girl." One man taunted me.

"Only if I have to," I gripped the sword tighter. I didn't want to kill anyone, but I wasn't going to be an easy target.

They laughed, and one man lunched at me. I closed my eyes ready for him to grab me, but it never happened. Instead, before me stood Sesshomaru. He didn't hesitate before his poison claws went through the mens armor and to their bodies.

They cried out in horrifying pain.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see it but the image was already burned into my skull.

Sesshomaru moved throughout the bandits, not even blinking an eye as he killed them. Before I knew it, the fight was over. We retrieved three jewel shards.

Sesshomaru turned to me, and I went toward him.

"What the hell are ya' doin'?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha," Kagome came up behind him. "He saved Athena."

He stared at Sesshomaru suspiciously for a moment, before asking, "why?"

This was something I wanted to know the answer to. All this time I thought he wanted me dead, but knew it would be waste of time to try to kill me due to my unnatural healing abilities. Why would he go out of his way, waste his time, belittle himself, to save me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He didn't say anything, which didn't surprise me. He gave me one last look, and then turned around to leave.

"Did he say something to you?" Inuyasha said irritated.

"Not right now," I stared at him walking away.

The rest of the group was quiet as we all watched him retreat into the forest.

The sun had set, and we were all around the fire as Kagome prepared a large pot of ramen. Inuyasha had requested it (like always) and Kagome finally gave in, he was kind of a brat. If Kagome would say no, he'd pout like a child. It was kind of annoying, but somehow amusing.

I was deep in my thoughts, wondering how to save my father. Where we should look next. Was he even still alive? I shuttered at the thought of my father being dead. I hoped my brothers were alright.

Of course they were, although they were worried—I know they wouldn't hesitate to enjoy the time my dad was gone and probably threw a party. Probably to keep their minds from worrying too much. They can't handle emotions.

When our mother passed away, one brother invested all of his time in studying while the other ran rampant. He got expelled from school for graffiti and sneaking pot and various other drugs into the classroom. They don't like to think about anything that causes them pain, they don't grieve. They don't like to feel anything negative.

I wish I could contact them with my cellphone, just to let them know I was okay.

Kagome began handing out the bowls, making sure everyone got enough and making sure that if it wasn't that we knew there was more in the pot.

Kagome was the one person keeping me sane. Her reassurance and the confidence in her words made me not worry so much about the negative outcomes. She was beautiful and smart, it was no surprise that she had this group of people that would protect her until the end, surrounding her. I even felt the urge to call her my sister, but I wasn't sure if she would be okay with that.

We enjoyed the ramen and the warm fire, it was a chilly night and I had opted to wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a black hoodie for warmth. Kagome was still in her school uniform and I wondered how she wasn't cold.

She noticed me looking at her and smiled, "I wonder what they're thinking at school."

"Probably that you got me really sick," I said back, remembering all the different types of illnesses our teacher would tell us Kagome had.

"Pretty soon people will be telling us to stay away from everyone."

"I know," I laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if they put us in separate class room away from the rest of the school."

We started to laugh and enjoyed the thought of everyone freaking out about our "illnesses."

"People say you're sick when you miss out on that school thing." InuYasha asked, his face full of confusion.

"I guess so."

"That's so stupid." He slurped more ramen.

We fell asleep shortly after dinner. I woke up as the sun was rising, feeling an odd sensation. Like I was being watched. I chose to ignore the sensation and tried to go back to sleep, but my mind began to wander.

What an odd predicament I found myself in. Traveling hundreds of years into the past to save my father from an unknown enemy. Despite Kagome and Inuyasha's hunch that it was this Naraku person, I had my doubts.

Aa far as I could figure, he has no knowledge of the well. If he did, I'm sure he would've destroyed it by now. He would've stopped Kagome from being able to go through, and prevented her from aiding Inuyasha. That one reason alone, is the main reason why I don't believe he is behind my fathers disappearance.

The jewel shard; however, does definitely have something to do with it. I cannot sense them, but the demon that appeared in my time seemed too powerful for how he looked. He probably had jewel shards, and was able to use them to enhance his power. Either way, I had already decided to not leave Kagome's side. I'd rather be traveling through the past with a familiar face, than on my own.

I was not powerful, or brave like the rest of the group. I wouldn't live very long in a world like this. Although I could stand my ground against a human, demons were a whole different story.

Suddenly, the sensation of being watched grew much worse. I turned my direction to the line of trees where I saw a flash of white.

 _Sesshomaru?_ I thought to myself, standing up to investigate.

I crept away from the camp, careful not to step on anyone or alert InuYasha. I turned to see if he was awake, but he was missing. Where had he gone off to?

I quickened my pace to the forest, and stopped once I saw these strange spirits. They were white and floating, carrying orbs. It didn't pay any attention to me, so I began to follow it.

It didn't take me very far, but when I got to a small clearing, I crouched down. I could hear people talking and I didn't want them to notice me.

I peered from behind a bush, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone—or something.

That's when my heart dropped, standing there was InuYasha holding a woman. A woman who wasn't Kagome. I felt sick. I didn't know what Kagome thought of me, but she was the best person I had ever met. I could easily call her family, and seeing the one person who she truly loved embracing another woman broke my heart for her.

I didn't know what I should do. I could step out, exposing myself and giving an ear full to InuYasha, or say and do nothing.

I waited.

"Who is that other girl that travels with you Inuyasha?" The woman pulled away from him.

"Who? Athena? She's a friend of Kagome's," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Those strange spirits were around this woman, dropping the orbs to her body. Her expression was blank, and her eyes appeared empty. It seemed like she had no life inside her. Like she was dead.

"I can feel her presence." The woman said.

Once she said that, I walked out from behind the bushes and into the clearing. "What the fuck Inuyasha?"

"Athena." He said surprised.

"Who is this?" I said, directing my attention to the woman. Looking at her closer, she somewhat resembled Kagome, not by much, but it was definitely there.

"Uh," he looked flustered. "This is Kikyo."

I stared at her longer, she was confident and didn't waver under my glare. She was almost to the point where she came off cocky without really trying to. Kikyo appeared as if she could read into my soul, and that she could find out all my secrets. I didn't like her. She was cold looking, she would kill someone who got in her way without hesitation. She was someone to be feared, but I wasn't afraid. Just annoyed.

"You appear human, but the waves of energy coming from you are not." She spoke clear and loud.

"I am human." I said just as confident.

She stared at me for a moment before turning her attention back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scoffed at the accusation. "She's definitely human—" he sniffed me, but stopped.

"What?" I looked at him.

"You smell human, but you also don't."

I sighed even more annoyed.

"Your power is almost godlike." Kikyo stared at me, confusion written all over her face.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha turned his attention to the forest behind me.

As if on cue, Sesshomaru walked gracefully into view. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. I knew that he wanted to hear Kikyo's assumption to what I am, because apparently I wasn't human. I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha nearly growled.

Sesshomaru appeared to look amused, despite the fact that he had no emotion on his face, occasionally his eyes would give away what he was feeling. However, if you blinked you would miss it.

He didn't reply to Inuyasha, he focused his attention on Kikyo. He stared at her for a long time, and I couldn't help but envy her. I couldn't tell if this was a love triangle, or something else.

"Hello," Inuyasha was growing annoyed. "I'm talking to you."

He directed his attention from Kikyo to me. His golden eyes looking me over. I tried to figure out what he was thinking or feeling, but I failed. He was unreadable. I must've blinked.

"I want to hear what the dead priestess has to say." He said bluntly.

"Dead?" I looked at Inuyasha.

"It's a really long story," he sighed.

"I believe she is half god," Kikyo spoke confidently.

"Bullshit." I said, completely annoyed. "If that were true, then I would have insane special powers. Theres nothing special about us. The only reason I'm here, is to save my dad from who knows what."

I stomped off to our camp site. I wasn't about to listen to some stupid theory about my "powers." The only power I knew I had was the ability to heal, which was completely by accident and I haven't experienced since Sesshomaru tried to kill me.

Since then, I've gotten cut and have bruises and they didn't heal, instead I had to deal with them. But then again, they weren't life threatening like Sesshomaru's poison.

I sighed, not really paying attention to where I was going before realizing I may be lost.

"Fuck," I muttered, not really sure where to go.

I felt the sensation I was being watched again, and turned around to see Sesshomaru.

I felt relieved that it was him, and not some other demon.

"Why are you alone?" He asked in a more demanding tone.

"I, uh, I got lost." I said, smiling sheepishly.

He walked closer to me, and I felt myself tense up. If he wanted me dead, this would surly be the best time to accomplish the task.

He put his arm around me, and then took off into he air.

 _Is he saving me?_

He didn't look at me the whole time we were flying, and set me down beside my camp.

"Are you spying on me?" I blurted out.

His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't show any other form of emotion.

"Why would you assume something so idiotic?"

I frowned at his response, he was blatantly rude.

"I would not 'spy' on you, there would be no point."

"Oh okay, I only ask because I've been having this weird feeling that something is following me."

"It is not me." He reiterated.

"Get the hell away from her!" Inuyasha came running up to us, pulling out his sword.

Sesshomaru looked annoyed, the only form of emotion I've ever really seen from him. "Inuyasha, you do not take care of your pack."

"Of course I do," Inuyasha argued.

"Luckily for you, I saved one of your members. She was lost." Sesshomaru pushed me forward like I was a child, and I felt myself begin to grow even more irritated.

Kagome ran up, "thank goodness you're okay. We couldn't find you."

"Yeah, don't wander off by yourself." Miroku commented.

"You could get really hurt. You have no battle skills." Sango added.

Although they were being caring

Everyone around here treated me like I was delicate, and I was growing tired of it. I understood the dangers around here, but I wasn't helpless. I was not a wounded animal.

I felt myself flare up, literally. Flames surrounded my body, and I couldn't control them.

"Stop acting like I'm a child!" I hollered, but heard the sound of several more voices. "I can protect myself!"

I couldn't see anyone or anything, but I made sure not to move. I could hear the frantic voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I had no idea what was going on except that I was angry, and couldn't calm myself down. I needed help. I needed to stop.

Luckily, everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was in the middle of nowhere. There were no trees. No houses. No animals. No people. Just nothing. I felt uneasy at first, but calmed myself down when I saw him.

His eyes showed his amusement, and he motioned for me to go to him.

I stood up, and rushed to his arms. Sesshomaru embraced me without hesitation.

I was in a dream, because there was no way in hell Sesshomaru would ever welcome me into his arms.

He looked at me, moving his lips closer to mine, but I woke to Kikyo removing an arrow from my chest.

"You'll heal quickly," she said, not even bothering to look at me.

"I don't feel well," I could feel my stomach churning.

Kagome walked into the hut, immediately handing me some medicine and a bottle of water.

"It'll help with any pain," she smiled at me.

I took the ibuprofen that was given to me, knowing exactly what it was for and not being surprised that she alway carried an abundant amount of medicine and bandages in her bag.

I sat quietly as people discussed what was going on with me. I was in a strange predicament, and all I wanted to do was go home. Where there wasn't demons everywhere, and I could be safe in my bed. Fighting with my brothers about stupid things like TV shows and them being too loud while I was studying.

"I've heard of someone possessing power like that only once and it was through stories that the elders at our village would talk about." Sango explained, probably the only positive thing I've heard. "I forget what the villagers would call them, but they were powerful and helped the elders fight many powerful demons."

"So people like Athena are good?"

I looked over toward Sesshomaru, he wasn't sitting in the circle with us but he was close enough to listen to our conversation. I was surprised he was still here, and I tried not to let the interest I had in him show.

"Beings like her have existed since the beginning of time," Sesshomaru spoke, surprising everyone. "I have met a being like you once. He aided my father in a battle when I was a small pup."

"Well that ain't gonna do us any good," Inuyasha replied, irritated at useless information.

"He is very likely still alive, however, I can only find his location if I were to return to my home."

 _Was Sesshomaru trying to help me? I mean, it was just a few weeks ago he tried to kill me! It's his fault that I discovered I even had these powers._

"Are you offering to help, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, speaking what was on my mind.

He looked at us for a moment, I couldn't tell if he was wishing he never said anything or if he wanted to invite all of us.

"I am leaving at dawn, only you may come." He said directly to me, then he walked away.

I looked around the group. They had mixed emotions on their faces, and I, too, felt an abundance of feelings. I should go, I could gain control of this power before I hurt someone, but I didn't trust Sesshomaru enough to leave alone with him. This could be a ploy to kill me, be rid of me for good.

"I think I should go," I finally breathed.

"Hell no," Inuyasha shook his head. "He can't be trusted, he'll just kill you."

"I don't think he will," Miroku shifted. "I think Athena has gained the favor of Lord Sesshomaru, I feel that he won't harm her. You have a power exuding from you that may match—or be stronger—than Lord Sesshomaru's. I think he may see you as an equal, especially since we are all doubting that you are truly just human.

If you are half god like we all assume, I think you should take this opportunity to learn about it. Whatever kind of being you are, it will be best for all of us if you get this power under control because I know you don't want to hurt us, or anyone else unintentionally."

I let his words soak in. He was right in every aspect, I didn't want to hurt them or anyone else. I wanted to protect everyone, save my father, and possibly return home.

I woke up when Inuyasha gently tapped me, "it is right before dawn, Sesshomaru is waiting—are you going to go?"

I took a moment to fully wake up, but nodded my head. "This'll be good, I'll be okay."

"Look, I don't want you to go, that bastard can't be trusted."

"I'll stay on my toes," I give him a sleepy smile and got up to collect my things.

It took me a few moments to do so and then I threw my bag on my shoulders, and began to walk to Sesshomaru.

He was waiting for me not too far from the camp, and wasn't surprised to see me coming at all. He didn't say anything and just walked close to me, before putting his arms around me.

I tensed up, "what are you—" and then we were in the air, flying. I was shocked and couldn't find the words to express my surprise. For someone so cold, he was surprisingly warm.

I looked up at his face and if I had blinked I would've missed the amused look that appeared on his face for a split second, it was so quick I thought I imagined it.

It didn't take long before we arrived to out destination, or at least I think it didn't since I had actually fallen asleep while he carried me. If it bothered him, he didn't say anything to me, and he woke me up very gently.

The little girl that was with him, Rin if I recalled, was just waking up from sleep and the green imp was squawking orders for the camp site to be picked up.

"Milord! You've returned!" The imp squeaked excitedly.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru," Rin smiled sleepily. She looked from him to me and gasped. "You're the mer-person I saw swimming in the lake!"

"Why is this human here?" The imp said disgusted.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke. "We will be returning home, prepare Ah-Un."

"But milord, this human—"

"Is none of your concern Jaken. All you need to know is that her name is Athena, and she will be traveling with us." Sesshomaru said sternly, and hearing him say my name made my heart skip a beat.

Jaken nodded, fear written all over his face. "But, milord, do you think it will be wise to bring these humans home?"

I looked at Sesshomaru, it made sense why Jaken would ask. If his distaste for humans was anything like what other demons thought at their home it could start something at home.

"It takes two days to travel to my fortress," Sesshomaru turned his attention toward me. "I do not want you wandering off without me. You will attract many unwanted creatures."

I nodded my head. "I don't want to cause you any trouble, and I thank you for taking me with you." I bowed respectfully to him, something I had been taught when I was younger. It always surprised people when I would properly thank them, since everyone always thought I was a foreigner.

He looked somewhat amused, but I couldn't tell. I tried my best to read him, but he was virtually unreadable. The more he kept popping up into my life these passed few weeks, made me question if my dreams were more premonitions rather than just dreams, but he was so cold that it also made me doubt that theory. Maybe I was just wishfully thinking.

That baffled me the most. This demon tried to kill me, and every time I saw him or was in his presence, my heart would beat like crazy. I thought it was from fear of him, and although that was partially it, it was mainly from the attraction I had toward him. He was powerful, and I assumed he was the type of person to be very possessive of those he cared for. I could only imagine what that would be like for a woman he loved.

I followed behind Sesshomaru while Rin was by my side, softly singing a tune. She was absolutely adorable, and she asked me many questions. She asked me why my eyes were so wide, and why I had such strange clothes. I had lied and told her my country dressed much differently than this one, and I think Sesshomaru had noticed my lie since he gave me an odd look. I smiled sheepishly at him, and I knew he would question me about it again later. After Rin asked me an abundance of questions, Jaken shushed her, telling her to stop being so vexatious.

Finally, I decided to ask her a question: "why do you travel with Sesshomaru?" I whispered.

"Oh that's easy," she smiled widely. "He saved my life."

"He did?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," Jaken chimed in. "Rin was attacked by wolves and killed, Lord Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to revive her."

"Revive her, huh?" I looked at the flawless demon walking ahead of us. If he heard us talking, and I'm sure he did, he didn't acknowledge out conversation. He kept his head straight, focusing on the path ahead.

"Lord Sesshomaru is absolutely amazing. His awesome power is incomparable to that of any other being." Jaken boasted.

"Lord Sesshomaru is the best, and I enjoy traveling with him." Rin added.

I pursed my lips together. Sesshomaru was cold hearted, there was no doubt about that, but somehow this little girl and imp wormed their way into his heart. He would never admit it, but I'm positive that any threat that ever came to them would have him on edge—he wanted to protect those he cared for.

I admired him for it, and I cringed at the thought. I shouldn't be in love with someone solely based on dreams that will never happen. I was an idiot, and needed to focus on more important things like finding my father.


End file.
